A number of mobile applications may be installed on a mobile computing device. For example, consider a scenario where a user of a mobile device searches for a given application to install the application on the mobile device. Further, the user may select the application possibly from a number of other applications available from the search results. Based on a selection of the application, the mobile device may begin installing the application. Yet, possibly based on the particular application being installed, the application may require various forms of information from the user, such as credential information. In particular, the application may require the user's email address, username, password, phone number, home address, and/or other types of information to operate the application.
As demonstrated in the scenario above, there may be a number of steps simply to install a single application and operate the application. Thus, there may be various inconveniences and/or inefficiencies in practice associated with installing the application and operating the application. In addition, these inconveniences and/or inefficiencies may be proportionally increased based on the number of applications that the user may wish to install and/or operate. As provided above, there is much need for technological advancements in various aspects of computer technology in the realm of computer networks and particularly with mobile applications configured to more efficiently perform data transfers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and features provided in the figures. The figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.